


Yo, I'll Tell you what I Want, what I Really, Really Want

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sakura needs some lingerie, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Nel suo giorno di riposo, Sakura è stata trascinata da Ino nelle bollenti strade estive di Konoha per un po' di shopping. Il suo cassetto della biancheria, secondo la Yamanaka, è troppo da bambina. serve pizzo, e raso, e trasparenze. Sakura è tentata di ammazzare la sua migliore amica una volta per tutte.





	Yo, I'll Tell you what I Want, what I Really, Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> La cosa più difficile per me è sempre trovare un titolo alle mie storie, e anche questa non ha fatto eccezione. Questo in particolare viene da "Wannabe" delle Spice Girls. Non chiedetemi il perché.

«Ino, sono seria, se non mi lasci andare ti tramortisco».

La minaccia di Sakura non sortì affatto l'effetto desiderato, anzi tutto ciò che ottenne fu una risata.

«Non lo faresti mai. Sono la tua migliore amica».

«Cosa di cui mi pento ogni giorno di più…» borbottò la kunoichi ottenendo una nuova risata. 

«Oh, avanti smettila. Stai scalciando ed urlando come una vergine la prima notte di nozze e solo per un po' di shopping».

«Sai che odio far spese», asserì Sakura, osservando interessata un vestito elegante in una vetrina. «Soprattutto se devo cercare qualcosa che non voglio indossare». 

«A tal proposito, smetti di guardare quel tubino. Ci torneremo più tardi se avrai comprato ciò che devi».

«Ti odio».

«Ti odio anch'io».

«Yo», giunse il saluto alle loro spalle. 

Le ragazze si votarono ma Sakura già sapeva chi si sarebbe trovata davanti.

Capelli argentati, volto coperto, mani nelle tasche, Kakashi le scrutava con un blando sorriso. Si conoscevano ormai da più di dieci anni, eppure il sue ex sensei non sembrava invecchiato di un solo giorno. L'unica differenza dall’uomo che aveva incontrato appena diventata genin stava nella mancanza dello sharingan nell'occhio sinistro, perso durante la guerra. 

«Hokage-sama», salutò Ino con un inchino.

«Niente "sama"», pregò l'uomo.

«Cosa fai qui? Non hai del lavoro da sbrigare?», gli chiese Sakura. «Non sarai ancora scappato da Shikamaru, spero».

Dal modo in cui Kakashi ridacchiò e si passò la mano sulla nuca, la giovane capì che era proprio così.

«Avevo una commissione urgente da sbrigare che nessun altro può fare per me», spiegò lui e quando notò il sopracciglio rosa sollevato, aggiunse: «Bè, quando la lavatrice è vuota e aprendo il cassetto della biancheria non si trova più nulla di pulito, anche un Hokage distratto come me capisce che è giunto il momento di fare shopping».

«Oh, Hokage-sama!» esclamò Ino. «A questo proposito, ho giusto bisogno del suo aiuto».

L’uomo questa volta non si prese la briga di correggere la giovane ma, saggiamente, fece scorrere lo sguardo attorno come a cercare una via di fuga.

«Lo dica anche lei a Sakura che deve comprare intimo da adulta, visto che ha superato i vent'anni da un pezzo. Non troverà mai un uomo decente se continua ad indossare slip di cotone con faccine e frutta e fiori e animaletti e solo gli dei sanno che altro».

Era una conversazione in cui non voleva assolutamente entrare, ma entrambe le donne lo fissavano, l’una annoiata, l’altra impaziente.

«Immagino che se un uomo si ferma all’estetica della sua lingerie, non è assolutamente degno di Sakura», tentò cautamente.

Ma il sorriso della giovane in questione gli disse che aveva dato la risposta esatta: si era appena evitato un pugno di quelli che ti mandano all’ospedale senza passare dal via.

Peccato che Ino non fosse soddisfatta quanto l’amica.

«Ah, ma che mi è saltato in mente di chiedere? Tanto valeva parlarne con Shikamaru. Mi perdoni ma dobbiamo andare», e con un piccolo inchino spazientito riprese a camminare lungo la strada a passo di marcia, trascinandosi dietro l’amica recalcitrante.

* * *

Sakura tornò a casa nel primo pomeriggio con troppe borse per i suoi gusti (Ino l’aveva avuta vinta, alla fine, ma almeno era riuscita a prendere anche quel tubino che aveva puntato).

Si sentiva sudata e polverosa e, come prima cosa, decise di farsi una doccia. Buttò le buste nell’armadio – ci avrebbe pensato l’indomani con calma – ma, con un ripensamento, afferrò quel completino verde che le era piaciuto tanto e lo lanciò nella lavatrice già piena e s’affrettò a farla partire… per poi imprecare sonoramente. Come faceva a fare la doccia, ora?

Si sedette sconsolata ai piedi del letto e, notando la pila dei panni da stirare che la guardava malevola da un angolo della stanza, decise di convertire il suo giorno di Oggi-Mi-Siedo-E-Non-Muovo-Nemmeno-Un-Muscolo-Non-Parlatemi-Non-Toccatemi in un più tipico giorno di Stendi-Stira-Spolvera-Lava-Cazzo-Perché-La-Casa-Sembra-Più-Grande-Quando-Devo-Pulirla. Non che la cosa la entusiasmasse particolarmente. Faceva tremendamente caldo e tutto ciò che voleva fare era stendersi sul divano con un libro in mano ed una caraffa di tè freddo accanto.

Sospirando si alzò e cominciò a rassettare. Quando la lavatrice finì il suo lavoro, stese i panni sulla terrazza sapendo che, con quel sole e il vento, sarebbero stati pronti da metter via in meno di un’ora.

Il suo pomeriggio passò così, tra una faccenda e l’altra, la musica che l’accompagnava. Era già calata la sera quando si guardò attorno e decise che sì, aveva finito tutto. Si era proprio meritata un premio.

Andò in camera, spalancò la finestra ed inspirò la brezza piacevole della sera e, lasciando aperte le imposte, afferrò uno dei suoi libri preferiti, la vestaglia e il completino verde ora morbido di bucato e s’infilò in bagno. Finito il bagno indossò l’intimo appena acquistato e dovette ammettere che Ino aveva ragione: la sensazione del raso e del pizzo sulla pelle era piacevole, strana ma piacevole, e quel tipo di reggipetto valorizzava il poco seno che aveva. Sorridendo un po’ si avvolse nella vestaglia e tornò in camera.

Sul suo letto c’era un uomo che leggeva alla luce dell’abatjour.

«Ci hai messo più del solito», l’apostrofò lui, senza alzare gli occhi dalle pagine del volumetto arancione.

«Mi sembra che tu abbia trovato comunque la finestra e ti sia messo comodo».

«Mmm mmm».

Sakura sollevò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a pettinare i capelli bagnati, il sedere appoggiato al davanzale nella speranza d’intercettare qualche refolo d’aria fresca.

«Comunque a me piace il tuo intimo», continuò l’uomo, la sua attenzione sempre dedicata all’_Icha Icha_ che stringeva in mano. «Lo trovo intrigante».

«Ne sono contenta. La tua approvazione è tutto per me, _Hokage-sama_», rispose lei, sarcastica. Poi, non ottenendo ancora la sua attenzione, aggiunse: «Sai, mi sono persa un momento in bagno mentre provavo uno dei completini che mi ha fatto comprare Ino».

E finalmente la testa dell’uomo scattò in alto ed i suoi occhi grigi si fissarono sulla vestaglia di seta e pizzo che lui stesso le aveva regalato.

«A sì? E cosa ne pensi?»

«Mmm mmm. Non so bene. Cosa ne dici di darmi un parere?»

«Se questo ti rende felice…»

E con un sorrisino Sakura slacciò la cintura e si lasciò scivolare il tessuto dalle spalle, godendosi lo sguardo di Kakashi che la percorreva da capo a piedi, soffermandosi infine sul seno fasciato di pizzo, il libro ormai dimenticato e posato sul cavallo dei pantaloni in maniera molto sospetta.

Infine si schiarì la gola e, mentre sollevava un braccio per invitarla a raggiungerlo sul letto, disse: «Ricordami di mandare ad Ino dei fiori».


End file.
